


Five Stars

by Janusa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Idk what edit means, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Kara has just decided it, fall is her favorite season. What’s not to love about it? It has everything; Halloween, a great excuse to have costume parties, beautiful colors, spooky movies, pretty girls in cozy sweaters.Pretty girls in cozy sweaters being the most important if you ask her.Supercorptober '20Day 1: Fall
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Five Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be my fic for day one of supercorptuber but oh well, here it is. The prompt is "fall"  
> Hope you guys like it and in you're interested in endless reblogs of supercorp and queer ships you can follow me on tumblr @janusa

Kara has just decided it, fall is her favorite season. What’s not to love about it? It has everything; Halloween, a great excuse to have costume parties, beautiful colors, spooky movies, pretty girls in cozy sweaters.

Pretty girls in cozy sweaters being the most important if you ask her.

"Stop being a coward and ask for her number." Alex says, bringing her back to the present from her reverie.

Kara straightens up on her chair, immediately defensive. There’s no need to ask who she’s talking about but her answer still is."I don't know what you mean."

Her sister rolls her eyes, this is not the first time they have this conversation.

Alex sips from her coffee and gives a bite to her donut. "I think that you _do_ know. Also, you have been ignoring us since we got here."

"Yes, Kara.” this time is Nia who speaks, carelessly stealing of Brainy’s cookies. Every time we come here you don't even pay attention to us, you spend all the time looking at the cute barista."

She scoffs. "That's not true!"

"Then why do you insist on coming here? The service is not that good and the coffee... is okay, I guess."

_Wow, Winn. The betrayal._

“The coffee is great.” 

“That’s because yours always has like extra toppings, whipped cream, and everything for free.” Nia complains.

She shrugs.

“Well that counts as an excellent service in my book.”

“Just admit the only reason you insist we come here instead of Noonan’s that is literally five minutes from all of us is because you like the barista.” 

Why is everybody against her? That’s very rude, especially from Alex, how dares she to call her out on her crush when she’s been pining over Kelly for months?

They keep bullying her a bit more before they move on to talk about CatCo's upcoming gala and how Miss Grant has been crankier than usual.

"I swear to God, she was so pissed that I thought she'd throw me her macchiato on the head." Nia is telling the group. 

It's a story Kara already knows, she was present (unfortunately) and no, Cat Grant didn't throw her macchiato at Nia, just her stress squishy. 

So she thinks this moment is as good as any to go for a refill. 

The barista, _Lena,_ as reads her name tag, is behind the cashier machine.

She clears her throat, not really sure of how else calling her attention.

"Oh, hey Kara. One more of the same?"

And okay, maybe Alex's got a point because they _are_ on a first name basis but also that's all the progress she's made in the last two weeks.

"Please."

Lena moves to the coffee machine and starts to work on her order.

"Here with your friends?" 

Lena asks and it startles her a bit because it's the first time she's tried to make conversation.

"Eh? Oh, yes."

"I think I've seen them a couple of times. The redhead is always with you though, girlfriend?"

Now Lena is facing her, Kara's extra sweet and sugary coffee is on the counter between them.

"What? No! It's my sister."

"I see." Lena says, dragging the words. 

Lena tucks a strand of raven hair behind her ear and Kara knows the intention behind the casual question but she doesn't know how to answer.

'the girlfriend position is vacant if you want it' sounds kinda intense.

She needs it to be suave.

"So is the other guy the boyfriend?"

Kara automatically frowns. "I just do girls."

 _Damn it, Danvers!_ She should have gone with her first option.

To her surprise, Lena bursts into a laugh. "Well, what a coincidence." She says Kara's coffee in her hand and a chocochip muffin in the other.

"I just ordered the coffee."

"Please, it's on the house."

"The house will go on bankruptcy if they give so much free stuff to their clients."

Lena shrugs with one shoulder, part of her is hidden by her mustard sweater. 

"It's just a muffin and some sprinkles, and only for my prettiest client."

Kara blushes and represses the need to play nervously with the hem of her cardigan since both of her hands are full. 

"I'll definitely write a review of this coffee. Great service, great coffee."

Lena arches an eyebrow and it's so hot. How can someone look so hot and soft at the same time?

"Oh, I know I give an excellent service."

Yep, they are definitely not talking about coffee anymore.

Any further interaction is postponed when they are interrupted by a new group of customers and Kara goes back to her table in a daze.

It's not until she's finished eating the muffin that she notices there are a phone number and a message scribbled in purple ink in the napkin.

_Call me if you're interested in getting the full service._

It turns out that is a fantastic service. Five stars, would come again.

_(She comes a couple of times, so does Lena)_


End file.
